Winter Solstice
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: The siblings exchange gifts on the first day of winter, but Anna has a devious plan up her sleeve for her icy sister. Just wrote this as a Winter Solstice present to all the Elsanna shippers on this winter holiday. One shot Elsanna, smut, and icest. Have fun!


Winter Solstice

**A/N: Since today is the first day of winter nothing seemed more right then to ship my to fav sisters in a smutty ode to celebrate today. Also, this my first real time writing smut, so I hope it's not too bad. There will be graphic icecest. You have been warned. Enjoy and Happy Winter Solstice**.

Snow lightly feel over the small town of Arendelle Anna was bouncing on the balls of her heels as she watched the sky. Soon she could make the first rays of morning light. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake!" she said with glee. The young princess raced for her sister's room. "Elsa, is going to love her gift," Anna smiled mischievous. The younger girl had been planing this for weeks, she had a feeling this what her sister needed, and that Elsa would love it.

Elsa still laid on her bed as the sun began to shine into room and reflected on the ice sickles that hung from the ceiling. Sitting up she mused gazing at the refracted light on her bed, "The sky is awake so Anna must be." Leaving her bed she grabbed a small gift box of chocolate she knew her sister would love it.

She heard the start of Anna's signature knock rap upon her door. Elsa chuckled to herself, placed the small box behind her and opened the door. Anna slammed into her sister in a warm embrace, "Happy Winter Solstice, Elsa."

"Happy Winter Solstice, Anna," the queen greeted. "I got you something!" Elsa withdrew the box."

"Yay, a present!" The younger exclaimed taking the box. After shaking it hoping to figure out Anna began to open it. As she watched her sister tear off the ribbon Elsa bit her lip wondering where hers was. "Chocolate! Oh, Els I love it!" She hugged her sister again around her waist. "Now, I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." The winter queen obliged shutting her eyes tight. "Hold our your arms." Again Elsa did was she was told. Anna pulled out a long strand of tinsel and wound it around her sister's wrist. Leaving enough to pull allowing her to guide her sister behind her the, younger girl commanded, "try to keep up."

"Anna, where are you leading me too?" Elsa asked nervous.

"You'll see," Anna replied in a sing song voice. The princess tied one end of the to the bed post. "You can sit down," she encouraged.

Elsa sat, but felt uncomfortable about this awkward situation. "Anna, can I open my eyes now?"

"Just one more moment. Lay down, please." Elsa did what she was told to once more. Withdrawing another stand of colorful tinsel this one in red she wrapped it around and tied it to the bed post. Her plan was going great, Elsa was of course as obediently as ever for she never wanted to upset her sister ever again. As much as she lover her sweet older sister Anna secretly wished she could withdrew the monster that still have her nightmare after Elsa had frozen her, but she her fears had turned into an obsession. After checking the binds Anna felt sastified with her work. Getting ready to set her insidious plan in motion she noticed the red ribbon, grabbed it, and placed on Elsa's head. "There now you can open them."

Elsa opened her eyes to see Anna looming over her with large sweet smile. The queen tried to move her arms to find she was able to. "What is this?" she inquired in a joking tone.

The sister lent down and placed a kiss on Elsa's pale lips. "You're my present."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna that is cheesy." The princess' smile only got brighter. "However, I love it." Elsa reached up to kiss her sister back, but was shoved down.

"Not yet, dear sister of mine," Anna said in a seductive tone. She bent down and began to kiss Elsa's neck. A moan sounded from the elders lips. This was so much better than all those stolen kisses they have shared. Anna only smiled as she moved up placing gentle pecks along the Snow Queens jaw, her cheek, then she blew on her ear. "Damn it, Anna you know that is not ice."

Anna pulled back, "Did you just say ice?"

Elsa began to blush profusely, "No."

"And to think you called me cheesy, but I want hear more awful ice puns come from your mouth, my dirty older sister."

Elsa could only nod as she felt overpowered by the younger girl, but she loved everything that red head could do with tongue. It reminded of all those times she watched Anna eared chocolate and she slightly wish it was her. Anna returned to kiss Elsa's lips, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Elsa furthered the kiss by opening her mouth. The sister's tongues fount for dominance, but Anna did not account for the queen's icy cool breath she blew into Anna's unsuspecting mouth. A moan escaped allowing Elsa to win. The princess ran her hand down the queens body sending a chill through her. Losing all concentration Elsa's dress turned to snow falling onto the sheets. Breaking off the kiss Anna gazed down at the alluring woman's skin before her. Pure, innocent, soft like the snow she could conjure Anna could not wait to taste it.

Anna bent down and started to nip at her sister's collar bone. The further down she went towards her breast Anna love to use as pillows when they slept together. Elsa tried to hide the pleasure that wished to rock her body. "Anna," her breathing was already ragged. "not there."

The younger came back up granting Elsa solace with a simple kiss. "Feel, don't conceal." Using her mantra against her sister Anna went back down to where she stopped. She licked, nipped, and sucked at the snow white nipple. Snow swirled down upon the room faster as the pleasure intensified. Anna's other hand snaked under the night gown in between the elders legs. She could feel the warmth coming from her older sister core. "Gosh, Elsa I know we haven't had the chance to do this yet, but that doesn't mean you should be this wet by my touch," Anna started to teased. "You're such a naughty queen."

Elsa knew her sister was only messing but that just made her pleasure heighten. The tinsel that bound her wrist began to freeze and soon she felt her binding shatter. Anna who had moved on to stroking her inner thigh with her left hand was so preoccupied with Elsa's soft body that she no idea her captive sister had escaped. Once the feeling in the hands came back, Elsa turned the tables pinning Anna to the bed. "Now, then let us see which one of is the dirty of the pair."

Anna felt the once sweet innocent Elsa was gone, and in her place was lustful beast Anna had only dreamed about. She knew if she kept teasing her timid sister the trip to euphoric high of pleasure would be amazing. Elsa stripped the younger girl of her silk top in one wind like motion. The Snow Queen pressed her lips hard against Anna practically stealing her breath away. Then with a seductive smile, she haughty whispered into her sister's ear, "I'm going freeze you to the core."

Anna gulped out of both fright and anticipation as she got what she wanted for this was what was she had planned from the beginning. To unleash the selfish greedily beast that had froze her solid in both heated desire and actually ice. Elsa captured her right breast causing Anna to wraith from the chilling sensation. Using her left the older girl began to massage the other causing the flesh to pebble and the nipple to be erect like an iceberg. Anna let a cry of ecstasy as the onslaught continue. Elsa hearing these heartfelt cried was awaken from her inner frozen demon. She looked at her sister her who seemed to be in pain. Her blue eyes no longer held lust. Elsa cradled her sister's head, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Anna, I think we should stop for now."

Anna reached around grabbing a fist full of those amazingly soft blonde locks and pulling Elsa deeper into the kiss. Pulling away she whisper, "Please Elsa, I need this, and so do you. I'm sure the isolation must have been as lonely to you as it was to me," Anna pleaded.

Elsa nodded in agreement she loved her sister with all her heart and she wanted to make her happy. She kissed her sister once more, then went back to work. This time leaving the lust that was not how she ever envisioned showing her passion for Anna. Elsa only wanted to show her sister how much she loved her. The queen slid of the matching silk bottoms. Seeing the icy blue colored panties Elsa held back the laugh as those what she gave her last Winter Solstice. She ran a finger over the thin fabric, Anna let a whine. "Elsa."

The queen waved her finger, "You deserve this, beside I want you to enjoy the present you have been given." Elsa carried on pressing her finger's through the cloth feeling how wet her sister was becoming under her touch. She lent in catching a whiff of her sister. The sweet tantalizing scent was casing the older girls mouth to water. Elsa removed the barrier out of her way, and started to dauntingly move closer. The younger girls sex glistened like fresh morning snow after a storm. As soon as the tip of her tongue touch the flesh before it she received a very ecstatic response from her sister. Encouraged the older girl went forward with another lick and was again welcomed to hear the moan's and cries of her sister pleasure.

"Elsa," she uttered heavily."

With a loving sigh that hit younger womanhood sending a shiver down her spine. Elsa went up Anna's body, and placed a kiss on her lips. "It will be okay," Elsa coddled, "Just allow the chill to consume you." Elsa's fingers danced down to the warmth, and she slowly started to rub Anna's cilt. As the pleasure grew like a strike of white lightening in the stomach, Anna grabbed a hold of the sheets writhing in the waves of her sister's frozen touch.

She wanted more, no she needed more. Anna bucked her hips wanting more friction she craved for Elsa's body. "Faster Elsa," she begged. Elsa thrusted a finger the slit pumping faster into Anna, as continued giving Anna her desires, she added another one, and soon she could feel the space around her finger's start tighten as well as her own icy powers manifest inside her sister. "I'm coming Elsa," Anna screamed as her body trembled with an orgasm when Elsa thrusted her finger one last time. A sudden chill hit Anna inside her core, causing her to shudder. Elsa pulled out the digit, to see that the once glistening liquid had turned to ice on her very finger's. "Wow, Elsa," was Anna could say.

"Did I hurt you?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Hardly, that . . . was amazing."

The older sister titled her head at the icy cum on her fingers. She gave it a taste, "You taste wonderful, Anna," Elsa said cooly. Anna pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment, "Don't say things like that."

"You're the one who wanted the the Snow Queen," she winked.

Anna peeked out from under the covers, "Sorry, about that, I just wanted to do this without any fear, doubt, or you worrying about hurting me.

"Oh, Anna, if that was all you wanted all you had to do was asked, cause I love you so much."

Anna placed a small kiss on the lips before her, "I love you too, thank you for the best gift ever!"

Elsa smiled glad that her sister enjoy her gift, she grabbed the blanket covering the two of them up, and she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist, bringing her closer. The two curled up into the other arms feeling safe and warm. Elsa kissed Anna's forehead, "Happy Winter Solstice."

Anna nuzzled her way closer to Elsa, and replied, "Happy Winter Solstice."

**A/N: Um, wow, most of that came out of nowhere, that did not go as expected, but I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
